Working The Railroad
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Charles goes to Denver for a job on the railroad and is injured in the same time that Doctors Michaela Quinn and Andrew Cook are at a medical convention in the same town.
1. Charles Leaves For Denver, CO

Laura, Almonzo, Carrie, Grace, Albert, James, Cassandra and Rose were sitting at the table with Charles and Caroline.

"Pa, do you really have to go?" Carrie asks. Charles takes a drink of his coffee.

"Carrie, I'm afraid so. Farming just hasn't been much lately. Your Ma and I need the money." Charles replies. Caroline stands up and walks outside.

"Pa, we need to be going home. I have to get Rose hom and into her bed. Almonzo has to go to work in the fields pretty early in the morning." Laura says.

"Okay Laura." Charles says hugging her. "Bye Half pint, Almonzo. Don't work too hard." Charles smiles.

"Pa?" Laura asks stopping herself from moving.

"Yes Laura?" Charles responds.

"Be careful Pa." Laura replies. Laura opens the door and walks over to the wagon. Almonzo follows closely behind her. Almonzo gets in the wagon and starts to take Rose so Laura can get in. Laura hears Caroline holler loudly inside the barn.

"Manly." Laura says as she looks at him.

"Give me Rose and you go talk to her." Almonzo says. Laura hands Rose to Almonzo and walks over to the barn. She opens the door and sees Caroline standing there. Caroline doesn't see her so Laura walks over and puts her hand on her shoulder.

"Ma?" Laura asks. Caroline turns and looks at Laura. "What's wrong Ma?"

"Oh Laura!" Caroline exclaims as she hugs Laura and cries.

"He'll be okay Ma. He's done these kinds of jobs before, right here in Minnesota." Laura states.

"I know. It's just too dangerous for him to be out there." Caroline says. There is a noise toward the door. Caroline and Laura both looks to see Charles standing there in the doorway.

"Half pint, if you wait any longer I'm afraid that Almonzo will fall asleep out there." Charles says.

"Yes Pa. Good bye." Laura walks out of the barn and Charles walks over to Caroline.

"Why do you have to go?" Caroline asks.

"Caroline, you know that ever since the crop failed we have needed money." Charles states.

"Charles, it's so dangerous. I would rather have you than the money." Caroline responds.

"It's only for a little while. Edwards and Garvey are going too." Charles says.

"It's just too far away, Charles. Denver, Colorado is a long way from here. It's further than Mary and Adam!" Caroline states.

"Colorado is not further away than New York. I will only be a train ride away. I will be home within a month." Charles pauses. "Caroline, I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing it for those children inside that house that need a roof over their heads, clothes on their back and something in their stomachs to eat." Charles says.

"Promise me you won't stay any longer than you have to." Caroline says looking at Charles. "Not a day longer than what's absolutely necessary."

"I won't Caroline." Charles replies.

{

In Colorado Springs, Michaela and Andrew are getting ready to leave for the medical convention in Denver the next week.

"Ma, can I go with you? I'm going to study medicine in the fall." Colleen says.

"Colleen, I need you to stay here and watch Brian, Katie, and the clinic." Michaela replies. "With Andrew and I going to Denver who knows how long the clinic will need tending to."

"Yes Ma." Colleen responds.

"Maybe next time we have some kind of medical convention you will be able to come." Michaela replies with a smile.

"I doubt it." Colleen says.

"Mama! Mama!" Two year old Katie runs over and pulls on Michaela's dress. Michaela laughs and picks her up. "Do you want to come too Katie?" Katie nods which makes Michaela laugh again.

"You can't go Katie, then we can't have fun." Brian says walking in from behind Colleen.

"How'd I know you wouldn't be far behind Katie?" Colleen asks crossing her arms.

"Because I love being with my Ma and two adorable sisters." Brian responds with a smile.

"I will just be gone for a few days Colleen. It would be that serious. We aren't actually treating patients. We're learning about new medicines and procedures that other doctors are using that have helped them treat problems that we may not have necessarily known about before." Michaela says.

"That's why I want to go with you! I want to learn about some of these things so I can be of use to you and the clinic. Then hopefully someday my own medical practice!" Colleen exclaims. Sully walks in from behind Colleen.

"Colleen, I believe your Ma said you weren't going. I don't think anything is going to change her mind." Sully says.

"Certainly not. She's as stubborn and stuck in her ways as anybody!" Colleen exasperates. She walks out the front door. Michaela hands Katie to Sully and follows after Colleen.

"Colleen, what's wrong?" Michaela asks.

"I know Brian and I call you Ma, but we had a ma before you. She was the one who wanted Brian or Matthew to become a doctor. Brian was took young when she died, but when you came to Colorado Springs, I thought that meant maybe I could be a doctor and make her proud. I'm not going to medical school for several months and since I don't know anything, I'm not much help in the clinic." Colleen starts saying.

"That's not true Colleen. You have been very helpful to me for all the years that you've been with me. You may not have a license to practice medicine, but you have still been incredibly helpful. Andrew and I are going to this conference because it is specifically for doctors. Maybe the next one we attend you will have your license." Michaela replies.

"Maybe, so that's the only reason I can't go with you?" Colleen asks.

"That and, who would I leave the clinic to? You are the only person that I think can really handle medical responsibilities in Colorado Springs after Matthew and I." Michaela says.

"Okay, then I'll stay." Colleen responds.


	2. Charles Gets Hurt, Mike cares for him

When Charles, Jonathan and Isaiah get to Denver, they ride past a huge tent full of people.

"I wonder what's going on there Charles." Jonathan says and points as they pass.

"I don't know Garvey. It doesn't have to do with our work. The railroad is right in front of us." Charles replies. They continue to ride over to the railroad where they see several men working. Charles stops, and they get out of the wagon. They walk over to the guy in charge.

"I'm Jonathan Garvey; this is Isaiah Edwards and Charles Ingalls." Jonathan says to him. The man looks up at him.

"Just get to work. Have you ever worked on the railroad before?" He asks. Jonathan looks at Charles.

"Yes, we have all worked on the railroad before." Jonathan responds.

"Then what are you bothering me for? Get to work!" The man hollers at them. Charles, Isaiah and Jonathan walk towards the other workers.

"You would think that man would have a better bedside manner." Charles responds.

"You would Charles, but it doesn't always work that way." Isaiah states. The three men separate to be helpful in different areas of the work.

{

"There are so many things being added to the medical field daily. We can only teach you so much at these types of meetings. I once told a doctor that he should go back to school to learn all the new medical procedures and diseases that are around now that he didn't know about before. Not to mention being in Denver, Colorado is different than having a practice in New York or Boston, maybe Richmond." The director of the conference says. Michaela looks over at Andrew.

"I can't believe all the new procedures there have come out just since I was here last year." Michaela says.

"I got out of medical school recently, I learned a lot of this in school; but there is so much of this that I didn't learn. It's all so new." Andrew replies in agreeance. Suddenly there is a loud BOOM. Michaela jumps and Andrew looks behind them.

"Do not be alarmed. There are workers on the railroad." The director says.

"Andrew, do you think they need help?" Michaela asks.

"I don't know Michaela; it wouldn't hurt to go take a look." Andrew responds. Dr. Mike and Andrew get up and walk out of the meeting while the director talks. They walk down the road to where the railroad workers are. When they get there, there's a man lying around the ground. Michaela and Andrew walk over to him. Michaela gets down on the road and pulls her stethoscope out of her bag.

"What seems to be the problem?" Michaela asks looking at two men standing next to him.

"We were working and all of a sudden Charles had fallen over. Something hit him; I'm not sure what it was." The older gentleman says

"I will take care of it." Michaela says checking his pulse.

"You?" The taller gentleman asks.

"Yes, I am a doctor. I was in a medical convention just we heard the crash." Michaela replies.

"We?" He asks. Then he turns around and looks at Andrew. "Oh, are you with her?"

"Yes. And I must say that Dr. Quinn is an excellent doctor. I have worked under her for some time now." Andrew responds.

"Okay, I have just never heard of a lady doctor."

"Are you saying that a woman can't be a doctor?" Michaela asks looking at him.

"No, I'm just saying we have never seen it." He says.

"Well, let's not split hairs Jonathan." The older gentleman smiles at her. "I am Isaiah Edwards, this is Jonathan Garvey, and you are working on Charles Ingalls."

"Mr. Edwards, Mr. Garvey; my name is Dr. Michaela Quinn; I am the doctor for Colorado Springs, in the Colorado territory." Michaela says.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Quinn." Jonathan says shaking her hand.

"Likewise." Michaela replies. She pushes her hair out of her face and puts her hand on Charles's chest. "We need to get this man to a hospital immediately. We can take him to my clinic."

"Michaela, it will take hours; three or more to get back to Colorado Springs from here." Andrew states.

"Not on the train. Come on we have no time. We must act quickly." Michaela responds. Jonathan and Isaiah pick Charles up. The leader walks over.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asks.

"I am a doctor, this man is in need of medical care; I am going to do what I can to take care of him." Michaela says.

"You can't take him out of here." He exclaims.

"If I leave him here he will die. If I can take care of him it is my duty as a doctor to do so. We are leaving." Michaela walks past him. He stops Jonathan, Andrew and Isaiah.

"If you take him out of here, none of you will get your pay." He says.

"A man's life is more important than money." Andrew states sternly and walks past him.

"I don't need your money; Charles is hurt and we are going to get him medical care." Jonathan responds. He and Isaiah walk past him and walk towards the Ingalls' wagon. Jonathan carefully lays Charles in the back. Michaela and Isaiah get in the back with Charles. Jonathan takes the reins with Andrew sitting next to him.


	3. Caring for Charles

**A/N: Wow I can't believe it's been so long since I've updated this story. Well with the enthusiasm and encouragement from MsRider1996 I'm finishing this story today=) Hope you enjoy.**

Jonathan and Isaiah helped Andrew carry Charles into the clinic.

"Right there on the table." Michaela said. Andrew looked at Michaela.

"What are we going to do? He's lost quite a bit of blood." Andrew stated. Michaela looked at Andrew.

"Go out to the homestead and bring Colleen." She paused. "Sully too, I'm not sure what all we'll need." Michaela looked at him. "I'll find where he's bleeding from and see how deep the wound is before we clean it and put in the stitches." Andrew nodded and walked out of the clinic.

"Do you have a telegraph office?" Jonathan asked Michaela. She walked over to where Charles was lying on the table and nodded at him.

"It's across the street." She replied.

"We need to notify Mrs. Ingalls and the girls." Isaiah nodded in agreement.

"We have to tell Caroline." He paused. "Let's go." Isaiah and Jonathan walked out of the clinic and headed towards Horace's telegraph office while Michaela went out to get water to clean her hands before her procedure. Michaela wasn't going to need Andrew or Colleen for the stitches, but she wanted to make sure he didn't get an infection.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

Andrew rushed to the homestead and jumped off the wagon and headed straight for the door. He knocked on it loudly. Colleen opened the door with her shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

"Andrew? What are you doing here? What's going on?" Colleen asked worriedly. Sully walked up behind her.

"Is Michaela alright?" Sully questioned and Andrew nodded.

"Michaela is fine; but we have somebody at the clinic. She asked me to come get both of you." Andrew replied. Sully looked around.

"I'll tell Brian to watch Katie." He looked at Colleen. "You go with Andrew, Colleen. I'll be at the clinic in a minute." Colleen looked up at him.

"You'll be alright Sully?" She asked and he nodded.

"Go help your Ma." Sully watched Andrew help Colleen down the steps and up into the wagon. He smiled and then headed into the house to find Brian. Sully wasn't sure who Michaela would have at the clinic or why she would leave the meeting in Denver, but he knew it had to be important. It must have been serious for her to send Andrew to come get them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\

Isaiah and Jonathan walked into the telegraph office and saw Horace standing there.

"We need to send a telegram." Horace looked at them.

"Where's it going?" He questioned. They looked at him.

"Caroline Ingalls, Walnut Grove, Minnesota." Jonathan said and Horace nodded.

"What do you need to say?"

"Charles is hurt and we need her and the children to come out here right away." Horace nodded again and sat down and typed out the telegram. He looked up at them.

"Is that the man Doctor Mike brought into town?" Horace questioned and they nodded.

"We were working on the railroad in Denver when Charles got hurt and Doctor Quinn offered to bring us here."

"I'll go over to the clinic as soon as I get a telegram." They nodded.

"Thank you." As Isaiah and Jonathan walked out of the office, Andrew and Colleen stopped by the wagon.

"How's Mr. Ingalls?" Andrew asked as they got out of the wagon. Isaiah shook his head.

"We don't know." The four of them walked into the clinic and saw Michaela inspecting the wound. She looked up when she heard the door open.

"I've found source of the blood loss, but I would like it if you would look with me Andrew to make sure he hasn't lost more than he should. Andrew walked over, washed his hands and began looking at the wound. Colleen stood there watching the two doctors.

"What can I do to help Ma?" Colleen asked. Michaela looked up at her.

"I need you to get my medical case." Colleen walked out of the room and into a side room and came back with a box of supplies. Michaela opened it on the desk and pulled out a roll of thread and the needle to fix the wound in Charles's shoulder.

"Did you give him any laudanum?" Colleen asked and Michaela looked over at her.

"I haven't." They both looked and saw the bottle sitting on the table. Michaela motioned towards it. "Come over here and give him the drops." Colleen grabbed the bottle and the cloth and walked to the opposite side of Charles than her mother and Andrew were on.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

Laura Ingalls was riding through Walnut Grove heading out to see her family with Rose and Almanzo when Mrs. Foster rushed out to them.

"Laura!" She called out. "Laura!" She rushed over close to the wagon. Almanzo stopped and they listened to her. "I just got a telegram for your Ma."

"What's wrong?" Almanzo asked. "We are on our way to see Caroline."

"Would you take it to her? It says that your Pa's hurt." Laura looked between Almanzo and Mrs. Foster and her eyes widened.

"Something happened to Pa?" Laura said. She looked at Mrs. Foster. "I hope he's okay."

"It just says for you to hurry." She handed Laura the telegram and walked back to the post office. Almanzo hurried the horses out of town towards the little house. When they got there, Laura handed Caroline the telegram.

"Oh no." Caroline said.

"It's alright Ma." Laura replied. She held Almanzo's hand and held Rose in her other arm. "I'm sure he's alright." Caroline looked at her.

"I don't know how we would get to Colorado. It's so far away." Caroline stated. Almanzo looked at her.

"You, Laura and the others can go to. I'll make sure you can get to Mr. Ingalls." Laura turned to face him.

"Manly, we can't go out there." He nodded.

"It's your Pa, Laura. We have the money from your teaching and we have had a good crop this year." Almanzo said. "You go and make sure your Pa is okay."

"What about Rose?" Laura asked.

"You can take her with you on the train. She'll be alright; you go." Laura nodded.

"I guess it's decided then." She said to Caroline.

"I need to get a message back to them." Caroline looked at Almanzo. "Can you take me into town and I'll talk to Mrs. Foster?" Almanzo nodded.

"Of course." Caroline got into the wagon and they rode into town.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

It felt like a long time before Horace walked into the clinic. When he did they all looked up at him.

"They are on their way." He said. Isaiah and Jonathan smiled.

"Thank you Horace." Andrew stated.

"You're welcome Doctor Cook." He replied and walked out of the room. Michaela walked into the operating room where everybody was standing and wiped her hands on the cloth.

"We have him stabilized. He's sleeping now; but he's not bleeding anymore." Michaela stated. "We weren't sure what was going on and I'm sure it was just his fall that caused the bleeding. He landed on his shoulder, but he didn't dislocate it thankfully."

"What can you do for him?"

"He will be sore for a while from the stitches, I would like to keep him here to monitor his healing and when he's given my okay he can go home."

"Do you need his family to be here?" Jonathan asked. Michaela shook her head.

"It is not life and death; but we can't stop them from coming; so we can let them come and see him." Michaela replied.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

A few days later, Caroline, Laura, Carrie, Grace and Albert stepped off the train in Colorado Springs. A man stood at the train station with a girl about Laura's age. **(A/N: I know Colleen would be older (a lot older), but for this; I'm making them the same age; it's just easier)** They approached the group.

"Mrs. Ingalls?" The man asked. Caroline was stunned at first and couldn't speak.

"Yes?" She was finally able to say.

"I'm here to get you for Doctor Quinn. I'm Sully and this is her daughter Colleen." Colleen stepped forward.

"It's nice to meet you all. We will take you to the clinic where you can see Mr. Ingalls."

"How is he?" Caroline croaked. They looked at her.

"He's stable now. He's still a little weak, but he's alright. Doctor Mike and Doctor Cook stitched the wound and they have been checking for infection the last few days. He had a fever a few days ago, but they have been keeping a close watch on him."

"Can we see him?" Laura asked and Colleen nodded.

"Are you a real doctor?" Carrie asked. They walked towards Michaela's wagon.

"Carrie." Caroline warned.

"It's alright." Colleen smiled. She looked over at Carrie. "No, I'm not a doctor. My ma is a real doctor. I help her out and I want to go to school this fall." Sully touched her shoulder.

"But she is the best assistant we have in Colorado Springs. She has helped Doctor Mike with a lot of the procedures."

"Your town doctor isn't a man?" Albert asked. He looked at Carrie. "I wonder what Doc Baker would think about that."

"Children." Caroline said and they quieted down. The ride from the train station to the clinic felt longer than it ever had before. When they got to the clinic, Sully helped Caroline, Colleen and Laura out of the wagon. Colleen held Rose for Laura when she got out of the wagon.

"You're a natural Colleen." Sully chuckled as she passed Rose back to Laura. They walked into the already crowded clinic. "Michaela," he motioned to her. She walked over. "This is Mrs. Ingalls."

"Hello." Michaela smiled.

"This is Laura, Albert, Carrie, Grace and Rose."

"Can we see Pa?" Carrie asked and Michaela nodded.

"He's been sleeping a lot lately, so I ask that you go in a few at a time." She said. Caroline followed Michaela as they walked towards the room. Laura looked at Colleen.

"Would you please hold her for a minute?" Laura asked. Colleen smiled.

"Of course." She laughed. "I have a little sister, she's two years old, and so I'm used to little ones." Laura nodded.

"Thank you." She smiled and then walked back into the other room. Sully looked at the Ingalls children.

"What are we going to do with everybody Sully?" Colleen asked rocking Rose.

"I'm sure Mrs. Ingalls will want to stay here with Mr. Ingalls. Mr. Edwards and Mr. Garvey will stay here as they have been. We will take the children back to the homestead." Andrew walked over and put his arm around Colleen.

"Mr. Edwards is here?" Albert asked and Sully nodded.

"Michaela had them go to Grace's Café and get something to eat because they haven't eaten since they've been here. They were worried about your Pa." Albert nodded. Laura walked back out and looked at everybody standing there; her eyes were puffy and red from the time she'd been crying.

"He's so weak." Laura said. Sully nodded.

"Your Pa has been through a lot Laura." She looked at him and nodded.

"Come on, I'll take you to get a cup of coffee and talk to Mr. Edwards." Laura looked at him.

"He's here?" Sully nodded silently and they walked out the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

The minute Laura hugged Mr. Edwards she started crying again.

"He's so weak." Laura sobbed. Mr. Edwards held her.

"Your Pa is going to be fine Laura." He stated. Mr. Edwards pulled back and looked at her. "He's hurt, but he's going to be okay. Where's your Ma?" Laura stopped crying.

"She's still in there with him and Doctor Quinn." Mr. Edwards nodded.

"I haven't seen any doctor as diligent as she is." He paused. "Not even Doc Baker." Laura laughed. "I'm glad we're here. She is really taking care of your Pa." Laura nodded.

"I know that Pa's going to be okay. I just wish that he didn't have to be here."

"I know half pint; it's going to be okay." **(A/N: Mr. Edwards called her that every once and a while just as it was Charles's nickname for her)**


End file.
